To Touch, To Feel, To Love
by Love Of My Life
Summary: M/L - PWP - Just a leisurely spent afternoon.


To Touch, To Feel, To Love  
by Love Of My Life

**Rating:** R for sexual content  
**Category:** M/L  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing Roswell is mine. If only...  
**Summary:** I thought I try my hand at an erotic story. Just a fluff piece really.  
**Distribution:** You can always ask, who knows I might say yes.

* * *

  


Max opens the door to his apartment and is glad to finally leave this busy week behind. Glad it's finally weekend so he can get some rest. Man did he need it. Who ever said that college life was easy? He puts his book bag down on the floor and his keys on the side table and walks into the living room. 'Liz are you here babe?' he walks over to the couch and sits down wearily leaning back his head and moving his hand over his tense muscles in his neck. 'Hey Max how was your day?' Liz comes from the kitchen and sees an exhausted Max sitting on the couch.  
  
She moves over to sit next to him and brushes his hair away from his brow. 'That bad huh. I guess it's a good thing that it's Friday you really look beat.' 'Hmm, you could say that again.' 'Oh my poor baby, you look really tense.' 'Here turn around let me see if I can do something about that.' He turns around to give her clear access to his neck. His muscles feel as if in knots, it almost hurt. 'God Max what did you do, you are so tense.'  
  
Liz tries to knead the tension out of his muscles but to no avail. 'No this won't do, this isn't the best place to give you a good massage. I need more room to do a proper job. Why don't you go take a shower and I'll make some preparations to give you a real good massage.' Max sighs and rolls his shoulders in a futile attempt to release some of the tension. 'I think I'll do just that.' As he moves to stand up Liz holds him back and places a sweet kiss on his cheek. Max turns to look at her 'Why did you do that?' 'Well you looked like you needed it and besides when do I ever need a reason to kiss you.' She smiles sweetly. Max can't help but smile back. No matter how tired he is, he is very much aware how lucky he is to have Liz in his life. 'Thanks, I think I go take that shower now if you don't mind.' 'Of course not, try to relax and I go get everything I need. Just call me when you're finished, okay?' Max just nods and walks over to the bedroom.  
  
After his shower he does feel somewhat refreshed but the tension in his shoulders and neck is still there. He feels as if he never will be able to relax any muscle in his body. After he dried off he put a towel around his middle and dries his hair with another one as he moves into the bedroom. As he enters he sees candles burning and hears soft relaxing music. The soft smell of roses permeates the air, which he finds very enjoyable. 'Liz? I'm ready.' 'Okay, Max, I'll be with you in a minute why don't you lie down on the bed, face down.' She calls from the living room. He walks over to the bed and he sees a towel lying on the turned down bed. He puts the towel he used for drying his hair aside and lies face down on the bed as Liz had asked him to. Lying there listening to the music and taking in the smell of roses he relaxes just a little. He closes his eyes giving them some rest. He hears the sound of rustling fabric and he realises that Liz must have entered the room.  
  
She sits down next to him on the bed. He doesn't even seem to have the power to open his eyes. Suddenly he feels her lips brushing against his right ear. 'Now don't you fall a sleep, you still need that massage or else you feel like hell in the morning.' 'Hmm, I wasn't sleeping just resting my eyes for a minute. I was waiting for you.' 'Hmm, hmm, sure honey if you say so.' Liz chuckles. He can hear her walking around the bedroom and then he feels her getting on the bed. He can feel her straddling his hips to get into the right position to start with the massage. 'Okay lets get this towel out of the way first, you won't be needing it.' He feels her removing the towel and as she moves over him he can feel the bare skin of her thighs against the back of his own skin, she really couldn't be wearing much. Although he is too tired to feel any real reaction to her naked skin he still revels in the feel of it. 'Okay Love, just try to relax while I work on these tense muscles of yours. It might hurt a little though.' 'Hmm, Liz I put myself in your hands willingly.' He smiles at her soft laughter.  
  
Liz gets the bottle with massage lotion. She pours some of it in her hands to warm it up before rubbing it over Max's back. She starts with his neck since that is where it's the worst and gradually works her way down to his lower back. Max can slowly feel his muscles relax under Liz's expert touch. A good thing they both decided to take that course in 'How to please your partner with an erotic massage'. This wasn't erotic but the basic massage techniques are the same for both erotic and healing. Just like Liz was doing now. He smiles as he remembers the night after they had been to that course for the first time. They were so eager to 'practice' it on each other, but in the end they just ended up laughing because they couldn't stay serious and were more tickling each other than massaging. Liz sure had the magic touch. He was feeling a lot better already.  
  
Massaging tense muscles is hard work and Liz works up a sweat of her own. She is feeling hot so she removes her shirt. Max feels her hands leaving his back. 'Hmm honey don't stop this feels soooo good.' 'I'm not stopping.' Liz mumbles. 'What are you doing?' 'There, that feels better. I am just taking of my top I was starting to feel hot.' 'Well as long as you don't stop you can remove any clothing you like.' He says with a chuckle. 'Well there isn't much left to remove so don't worry I won't stop again. Just relax and I'll continue.' For a short moment Max tenses up as he realizes what that meant, Liz straddling his hips almost naked. Now that was a pretty picture, too bad he was too tired to do something about that.  
  
Finally the relaxing music and the soothing smell of roses achieved the effect on him. But Liz's hands especially worked their magic. He could feel the tension flowing out of his body and slowly relax. Liz senses Max relaxing. Her touch unconsciously changes from healing to erotic. Liz can't help but feel aroused by the touch of his soft skin under her fingers. She just loves touching him to feel his muscles moving under her ministrations. Involuntarily her hands move slowly from his neck down his spine. She shifts down a bit to his thighs so she has better access to his beautiful firm butt. She gently squeezes his butt enjoying the feel and moves even lower towards his thighs. Max becomes aware of Liz's wandering hands and smiles to himself. 'Ehm Liz honey.' 'Hhm.' Is her only response so absorbed is she by what her hands are doing and the feelings they arouse inside of her. 'What are you doing?' 'What?' 'That's not where my muscles hurt.'  
  
Although his muscles no longer hurt and he feels totally relaxed he can't help but tease her. It's not as though he wasn't enjoying what she was doing with her hands. Finally his words seem to penetrate the erotic mist that surrounds her. She looks up startled and jerks her hands back. 'Oh I'm sorry honey I got distracted.' She has to laugh herself when she says this. Max grumbles as if showing his disapproval while silently trying to suppress his laughter. He feels Liz moving up his back to her former position to continue with the actual massage. Max stops her with his hands on her knees. Liz looks at him quizzically. 'What, don't you want me to continue?' 'Well not where you are heading now, I want you to continue with what you were doing just a minute ago.' Liz realizes what Max is saying and she laughs. She smacks him on his butt. 'You jerk. You really had me going there for a sec. So you liked that huh.' Max laughs. 'Did you honestly think that I wouldn't? You should know better.'  
  
They both laugh for a minute before silence settles over them once again. Suddenly he could feel Liz sliding up his back. He could feel the tips of her breast barely touching his skin and he feels the light touch of her tresses caressing him as she moved higher. His breath catches in his throat as he can feel her settling her front flush against his back. The feel of her against his back scorches his skin. He feels the heat rise in him to the boiling point. He starts to turn so he can take her in his arms but he feels Liz resist. 'Don't. Not yet I want to play some more, you just enjoy it.' He gives in to her plea and just closes his eyes enjoying what she is doing. Liz takes both of his arms and moves them to the pillow. Slowly she caresses his arms back to his shoulders. There her hands part as her left hand slides to his side to caress him from thigh to chest and her right hand moves into his hair gently massaging his scalp. All the while she was pressing open-mouthed kisses on his neck interspersing them with short flicks of her tongue tasting him. Max groans he's almost at the breaking point. He didn't think that he would be able to get aroused tonight. Liz expert touch changed that.  
  
Suddenly he feels her left hand moving between the towel and his thigh she's closing in on the source of his agony. He jerks as she reaches her goal. All the while Liz has been sliding her body up and down his back fuelling the fire inside of him. He suddenly can't take it anymore. Max turns around with a growl and takes her in his arms in one swift motion before he turns them both over on the bed. He swoops down and takes her mouth for an all-consuming wild kiss filled with endless passion. As he lies down on top of her Liz opens up her arms and accommodates her legs to receive him pressing him even closer. Their tongues duel for supremacy neither wanting to give in. Finally they relent and come up for air. Max looks down at Liz with fire burning in his eyes. He is panting and fills his burning lungs with much needed air. 'You tease, you did that on purpose, testing how long I could take your touch before I would break.'  
  
Liz looks at him passionately and licks her lips. She smiles seductively before she answers. 'So you noticed huh?' Max's eyes followed her tongue licking her lips and he moves down to take her mouth for another kiss. He draws her tongue into his mouth and sucks on it softly. He swirls his tongue around hers one more time before releasing it and following her into her mouth. As they are kissing he takes her hands into his and intertwines his fingers with hers pushing them down into the mattress. He releases her mouth and slowly starts to trail kisses starting from the corners of her mouth down over her chin across her throat to the little hollow of her throat. There he starts to suck gently marking her as his. When he is sated he moves towards her collarbone and leaves open-mouthed kisses on each and every one of her moles.  
  
Liz arches her back as to meet his mouth halfway. She is in the thrall of his spell. Her head moves on the pillow from one side to the other as she is clasping at his hands. She is getting close to her climax. 'Max, Max please.' Max releases her hands as he moves down her chest towards his goal. The rosy peaks evident with her desire for him, rising up to meet his mouth. He slowly closes his mouth around the right nipple and starts to suck on it softly. His left hand gently kneads the other mound. Liz threads her fingers through his hair and pulls his mouth even closer. Liz can feel herself tumbling towards the abyss of bliss. She tries to hold back. She wants Max to be with her when she goes over it.  
  
'Max..., yes, no, please stop.' Max looks up at her with hooded eyes filled with passion, his lips puffy from his ardent ministrations. 'What is it Liz?' He asks her hoarsely. 'Do you want me to stop?' She looks at him passionately. 'No, no.' She gasps incoherently but she wants him to be with her when she climaxes. 'I'm almost going over the edge but I want you to be with me when I do.' He smiles almost looking ferocious in the throws of passion. 'Your wish is my command.' His right hand slowly moves from her hip where it was resting towards the junction of her thighs to feel if she was ready for him. He smiles as he feels through her panties just how ready she is. He swiftly removes her panties so there is nothing left that stands in the way of their lovemaking. He moves back up her legs caressing her skin as he goes. As he lies on top of her again he lets all of his weight rest on her before he takes her mouth again for a passionate kiss. He pulls back; they are both panting taking in gulps air. Liz moves, impatient for Max to join them. 'Max please I can't wait any longer.' Her left hand moves down as to aid him in their joining. Before she reaches her goal he gently enters her joining them for their final ascent towards blinding passion. He moves gently as if he had all the time in the world. It was driving her crazy. Liz feels her passion is about to crest. She puts her legs around him to urge him on. 'Max please are you trying to drive me insane.' She cries almost desperately. He looks at her with a devilish grin. 'What is it you want Liz?' 'Max...' 'What, like this?' He withdraws from her almost entirely before he plunges back with a swifter stroke picking up the pace. Liz arches her back pulling him closer to her as she feels herself reaching the brink and then... she falls over it. The world explodes around her. At the same time Max reaches his peak after one final stroke and joins her in the world solely destined for true lovers.  
  
They slowly come back to Earth. Max moves to lie beside Liz as not to crush her under his weight. He feels totally satisfied and relaxed. He pulls Liz into his left side and brushes some strands of hair from her sweaty brow. Liz sighs contently moving closer to Max. They lie content and happy enjoying each other in the afterglow of love.  
  
Liz props herself up on her right elbow and looks at Max impishly. 'So I guess you are relaxed now huh?' Max looks at her and laughs And Liz joins him. He kisses her hard. 'Yes I am relaxed now you little devil.' 'Yeah I thought so.' Liz winks at him before she lies back content in his arms.

THE END


End file.
